Farkistan
Farkistan is an alliance in the online nation-simulating game Project Terra. Its status is currently unknown. History The Beginning Farkistan was founded on January 2nd of 2007 in the game Cybernations by an intrepid group of individuals hailing from Fark.com. They opened an embassy to welcome all, and to announce their presence. The culture of Farkistan is heavily influenced by Fark.com, borrowing many of that site's memes and cliches. While reading Fark.com is not a requirement for membership, many find a familiarity with it can help to assimilate into the culture. The Great Greenlight On February 13, 2007, Farkistan was able to get a "greenlight" post (a posting that appears on the main page of Fark.com to all visitors). This post served as a recruiting message, and soon Farkistan had more than 900 new members (although many of them never became active). To this day, current members who joined as a result of this recruitment drive are referred to as "Greenlighters" War Triggered The Holy War of Farkistan began soon after its founding when the GOONS alliance began a full-scale assault upon Farkistani nations. The infant alliance struggled to stay alive. On the 8th of January, LUE came to the aid of Farkistan, but was only able to provide moral support. Monetary and military support would be nearly unavailable to Fark nations for the duration of the war due to GOONS blockades and their policy of attacking any nation giving aid to the beleaguered alliance. The conflict was seen by many as the trigger for GWII. After GWII, Farkistan was never granted peace, and the conflict continued into and through GWIII]. Fark Gets Peace Delayed by the Dizzay Doctrine, Farkistan finally found peace on June 11, 2007. As part of these terms, which included a cease fire from all signature nations of The World Unity Treaty, Fark agreed to accept Daemon Vower of the GOONS as a Viceroy with the power to veto government actions found to be in opposition to GOON interests. Farkistan was released from the terms of the peace deal on September 10, 2007. Greenlight 2.0 Originally planned for the one year anniversary of The Great Greenlight, Greenlight 2.0 was delayed nearly a week because CN registrations were turned off due to the Woodstock Massacre. On February 19, 2008, Farkistan was able to get another "greenlight" post on Fark.com. While not as successful as the prior year, Farkistan was still able to gain over 200 new members. Sanctioning On March 30, 2008, Farkistan became one of the twelve sanctioned alliances in the game, coming with the tenth ranked score of the alliances meeting the sanction requirements. Greenlight 3.0 With only three days notice in April '09, Farkistan was able to pull off another Greenlight thanks to our own Fluoroalien who is one of the most prolific posters of greenlights on Fark.Com. This Greenlight coincided with a growth challenge between Fark and Viridian Entente Project Terra The Farkistani faction of Project Terra was particularly a small alliance. Its status is currently unknown.